


The Hounds of Hell

by leonard_mccoy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbroken Sherlock, John cared in the beginning, M/M, Sherlock really loves John but John cheats on him, Sherlock takes his own life, Suicidal Sherlock, Supernatural AU - Freeform, then it became too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonard_mccoy/pseuds/leonard_mccoy
Summary: Sherlock would give anything for John Watson, even the few hours his curse allows him to have.





	The Hounds of Hell

Sherlock is cursed to spend a day of every year of his life in Hell, where that day is as long as a year.   
John is heartbroken every time he has to say goodbye but hides his true feelings, only crying when he’s alone.   
One year, Sherlock defies the hellhounds and risks his life to run back and spend a few more precious minutes with John.   
Then he finds that John is in love with Mary, and has been for a very long time.   
Sherlock turns and lets the hounds take him, only this time, he has no intention of returning.


End file.
